


Piss fic

by orphan_account



Category: Foxville
Genre: Daddy Kink, Other, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zuko pisses on cactus
Relationships: cocc twink zuko/Cactusman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Piss fic

It was a dark night, Cactus had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for bed. Suddenly Zuko barged in their bedroom and screamed “I NEED TO PEE!!”  
“Piss in my mouth, Daddy,” Cactus said sensually.  
“OK!” Zuko whipped his giant schlong out of his pajama pants and pissed all over Cactus’s face.  
Cactus licked Zuko’s pee off their lips and smiled. “Thank you for the meal,” said Cactus as they walked to the bathroom to wash off the remaining pee from their face.


End file.
